


Two Sick Idiots

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is allergic to peppermint, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, They're sicc, Whump, sicc, sick, they're sicc bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: "Okay, what's up with them this time?" She instantly said, honestly expecting it. Charlie didn't get to reply as a pillow flew past them both as they saw the two demons going full-on fighting mode.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 436





	1. Chapter 1

"Angel... Please-  ** _ Ah! _ ** " Charlie shrieked after dodging another pillow being thrown towards her from Angel's room.

** _ "You did this to us!" _ ** Angel Replied under the covers while hugging a clearly-asleep Alastor. 

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to get you both sick, I promise!" Charlie continued as she went to pick up the 7 pillows Angel decided to throw at her throughout the previous conversation. 

Angel dust was going to continue the argument until a sleepy deer buried himself further into his chest. Angel felt like he was burning alive but seeing Alastor so... Huggy? He just gave Charlie a weak glare as he pulled up the blankets even higher, covering the clingy Radio Demon.

Charlie gave a nervous smile and chuckle as she quietly shut the door, giving the two lovers some space. Angel never wanted to admit this, but he was glad that Alastor was also sick because it turns out that Alastor is much more clingy than Angel. If anything, they were like opposites when sick. 

He just realized how congested he sounded. His spider body was weird. He didn't have a visible nose, but the red dots on his face acted as one because somehow he could still smell things... And apparently sneeze, which he kinda proved to himself when a certain deer that he called his boyfriend moved even deeper, his red and black hair tickling the red dots. Angel tried to slightly move away without disrupting his cuddly boyfriend so he would stop tickling his face with his fluffy hair but the smaller asleep demon was insistent on sleep hugging him.

Angel managed to turn off to the side while still in the hug so he could quietly sneeze into one of his elbows, crisis averted. Nobody wants a cranky over-powered demon. Well, he thought the crisis was averted... Before three more sneezes overcame him. Dang it, he'd managed to avoid waking Alastor and went back into the hug. 

He'd pull Alastor closer into a deeper hug, they both liked hugging each other. Alastor didn't mind it, neither did Angel! It was usually Alastor who started the hug as Angel like to respect his boyfriend's privacy. This was nice, he'd decided to close his eyes and attempt to rest for a few hours.

When he wanted a few hours, he actually meant like 17, not two. But hey, he still would've felt tired anyway so it didn't matter. He woke up being really hot again, which was weird... Spiders weren't the best with thermoregulating, so he was normally always cold. Which sucked in winter because literal HELL decided to get at freezing temperatures, just perfect... But back to the main problem, he was way too hot. He'd try and sneak out of the bear-grip Alastor had on him so he could lay on top of the blankets instead of underneath. He'd managed to do so, he'd try and sleep again but was awoken not even 30 minutes later by very warm hands touching his face, as to which he promptly pushes off. "Angel, you're warm.. Please?" The also hot demon said, obviously shaking, just like Angel. Angel hadn't even noticed that he himself was shaking. Weird, he felt as if he was actually melting... 

"No way! You're too hot." He'd protest loudly, causing him to cough into his elbow again quietly. "Thanks for the compliment but I'm freezing." This causes Angel to blush brightly, hmm... Must have been the fever. Alastor took Angel being flustered as a chance to shift forward in the bed and once again, wrap his arms around the Spider demon like he had been doing all day long. 

"Ughh you're too warmmm! Stop.." The fluffy spider protested again while getting his bottom set of arms to gently push the smaller demon off. Angel sat up from on top of the comfortable bed to grab one of the blankets on the edge of the bed to wrap around Alastor. "There, now you can literally cook yourself in a blanket and I can get back to trying not to re-die." He stated.

"But I want  _ you. _ " The argument continued. "Yeah, and I don't want to hug someone when I'm 90% more sweat than actual fluff." Angel angrily protested loudly. Alastor seemed to ignore this as he leaned on Angel Dust's chest and went back to trying to sleep. They both wanted to sleep, badly. But it was harder for Angel when you have a very clingy demon who won't leave you alone or even let you  _ cool down.  _ Fine, Angel could deal with this. As long as Alastor didn't put his warm hands on Angel's face.

And that's exactly what Alastor did.

"Alastor, I am this close to getting one of these many pillows and fighting you with it. Don't think I won't." He stated, being fully serious. The deer demon took this as a challenge as he began to rest his hands on Angel's fluffy hair. That nice warmth was short-lived as he quickly received a pillow hitting him in the face, not hard of course. But enough to get him to slightly fall off of the spider. Oh, it was  _ on. _

Obviously, Alastor wouldn't let Angel beat him like this, he had to win. So swiftly grabbing a large pillow he swung. Hitting Angel right in the middle of his face. "Oh, now you've done it, buddy!" Angel used his 6 arms to his advantage, grabbing as many pillows as he could. They both liked pillows a lot. So much that Alastor would bring in his pillows so they could sleep in the same room, needless to say, the room had at least 30 pillows, maybe even more, which was way too much for any regular person, but they were demons and they could do whatever they want. 

Angel probably had 6 pillows in his arms in total before beginning to throw them at the deer. Alastor knew that this was going to be big, without actually thinking, he'd hop out from his pile of blankets that Angel put him in to go to the door where Charlie had picked up the pillows from earlier, he'd pick them all up at once which looked adorable seeing a small demon carrying a pile of pillows. He'd throw one at Angel, hitting him right in the eye before booking it out of the room still carrying a lot. 

Angel swiftly managed to hold 14 now with his two extra arms. He didn't care about how strange it would seem to see a powerful Radio demon and a spider demon fighting with pillows, but he didn't care. 

He'd run out of the room carrying them to try and find the deer to see him almost at the bottom of the stairs. Oh heck no, Angel tried to throw a pillow from the top of the large staircase and hit Alastor but missed, dang it. Alastor picked up the fluffy pillow that was meant to hit him and finished going down the stairs. Angel went down the stairs too, trying to slide down the handrail like in the movies, it kinda worked but half-way sliding down he was sure he was probably going to fall, so he just ran the rest of the way. 

He'd catch up to the shorter demon and began throwing pillow at him, this was a war that for once Alastor wouldn't win. If they both weren't running Fevers higher than 104 F, this would seem like something from a cartoon. They didn't care how weird it looked. THIS WAS A WAR THEY WOULDN'T LOSE. 

"Okay, what the fuck are you both doing?" The grumpy feline said, very confused but a little amused, not that he would say that out loud. 

"Husker, my old pal! War NEVER wai-" He was saying before getting 2 pillows thrown at his face at the same time. "YOU JUST WAITED, DIDN'T YOU!?" Angel shouted as he began to throw even more pillows.

Charlie was going back to Angel's room to where Angel and Alastor were, to find the door open and a trail of pillows leading downstairs. Dang it. She'd hear the supposed war that was happening on the first floor. She made her way down the steps where she bumped into Vaggie.

"Okay, what's up with them this time?" She instantly said, honestly expecting it. Charlie didn't get to reply as a pillow flew past them both as they saw the two demons going full-on fighting mode. 

"Okay, what the hell are you doing and why do you have that many pillows." Angel began to say, "War." while holding pillows. And Vaggie was about to blow up with an argument but before she could, Alastor stepped to the side, pulled his arm back and aimed a pillow almost perfectly at vaggie, nailing her right at her forehead. Angel apparently liked this idea, as he began to throw pillows at the two girls who'd just come downstairs.

Vaggie was pissed, she grabbed the pillows on the ground and threw them straight back. Trying to hit them both but missing, even Charlie tried to hit them back! Husk was done with them, he wasn't going to get involved until a pillow came his way. Okay, it was a war between the 5 of them which went on for a while until Charlie decided that the two obviously sick idiots should get back into bed. That was troubling all on its own because they both had mutually agreed that they didn't want to go in that room. 

Vaggie had other plans and swiftly shoved them both into the room, throwing the pillows on them and shutting the door and walked away. Charlie felt bad but followed her. She'd decided to get them both yogurt and orange juice, that's the best she could do even though she knew Alastor probably wanted flesh and Angel would likely want popsicles, but she didn't want to risk them getting sicker... She knew because it was her and Vaggie who gave them the bug in the first place, oops...

She'd go back to the room and opened the door to find that both of the demons hadn't gotten up from the floor, she internally panicked worrying if they were okay, but realized they were really exhausted after that massive, 'war'. She'd sigh with relief and wondered if she should wake them. She'd decided not to, leaving the tray on the floor near them, she went back up to her bedroom.

Alastor was the first to wake up from the pile of pillows, he found out he was hugging Angel Dust who was still very much asleep. Gosh he loved him. They were still shaking but he didn't feel too bad, he'd expected to feel worse after running around the hotel like that. He had to admit, it was fun! They never really did anything like that when they weren't sick, they needed to do more stuff like this. 

He'd release his grip on Angel as he noticed something near the door, ah. Charlie must have brought it here. He'd decided to eat it later, he was still really tired, then again... He was likely going to be tired for as long as he was sick. He'd lay back down on the floor with Angel, pillows everywhere. Alastor decided the perfect place to sleep was on top of Angel. Lazily, Alastor climbed onto Angel Dust's chest and closed his eyes. 

He was relaxing for a bit on his favorite spider until he felt an arm brush his hair out of the way. "Mnhh.. Al stop.. that tickles..." Angel managed to say, pushing his favorite deer's hair down. "You're nice to hug though, and you're the fluffiest demon I know, you're the definition of ticklish." He'd mutter, making his red and black hair go back up. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Alastor felt another pair of arms pushing him off of his cuddly boyfriend. 

"Charlie brought us up food, I think we should eat it." The radio demon said in that stuffy voice. "You can, I want to sleep because I feel like death." "Angel, dear. You  _ look _ like death." Wow, Angel would have been offended if he didn't feel so weak. 

Okay, he was a little offended. "You don't look too great either." He didn't want to insult his boyfriend, even if Alastor just insulted him. "Then I guess I'll just go back to sleep with you!" He said in that cheery tone as he made his way back over to the Creepy-Crawley. "Okay but you're not sleeping on me," Angel said as he watched the demon do exactly what Angel told him not to do.

"Alastor stop, your pointy hairs itchy on my face." Shoving the red and black hair down once again. "I can't hear you, I'm asleep."

"No, you're not!" 

"Yes I am, now hush." 

Angel decided to get up and grab the snacks Charlie brought in, with Alastor still on his chest. "Ow." 

"I thought you said you were asleep?" The spider said with a sneaky grin.

"I am, I'm just looking for my fluffy pillow." Angel gave him exactly that, throwing a fluffy pillow at him, earning himself a squinting glare.

"I meant you." Angel blushed again, god damn it. Why did one of the most powerful demons make him blush so much? "I gave you what you asked for, I'm going to eat." He said holding the juice and yogurt. 

"You just said that so I don't use you as a pillow, didn't you?" 

"Yup." 

"So are you going to actually eat it or just stare at it?" Alastor questioned, he just wanted to get back to hugging and resting. "I'm not sure yet, what about you? Or do you just prefer dead demons flesh or whatever it is you eat." 

The idea of food didn't seem that appealing to Alastor, especially the thought of eating another demon right now. Honestly, it made him feel sick. Tons of gross food descriptions came into his mind at that moment that he couldn't control. Such as moldy food and thoughts of all the food he'd eaten in the past week made his stomach turn. 

"Angel, can we not talk about food right now?" He'd say in a rather uncomfortable tone. "Yeah, sure," Angel replied in the same tone. They both didn't seem too into the idea of eating any food right now. Angel was starving and knew he had to eat something, it had been what...? 2 days since he had actual food? Yogurt and orange juice weren't exactly the best choice but he'd deal with it. 

He looked hesitant, Alastor wasn't looking pretty much anywhere but the food, he didn't seem to have an appetite. Anyway, Angel peeled the plastic on the yogurt back and began to eat. Okay, he immediately regretted it as it tasted  _ horrible. _ But he continued to eat anyway, yeah he probably wouldn't be eating again anytime soon. 

The way the yogurt slid down his throat was disgusting... And the fact he could and couldn't taste it at the same time. It was like soup mixed with stickiness? Was that possible...? Who knows but yeah, not going to be his favorite food anytime soon. 

Alastor could tell that Angel didn't like it by one quick glance at his face. The way he was slowly chewing it. Gross. Alastor averted eye-contact as he didn't want to think about it. Angel decided to try the orange juice to distract himself from the gross taste in his mouth. Yup, he was definitely going to have popsicles instead. The drink tasted worse. It felt so gross feeling everything going on in his mouth but not being able to taste it, he closed his eyes as he finished it and quickly put it down.

He felt overall worse after eating, his nose still itched from the deer on the other side of the room, he honestly felt like crap. But he decided to just lay down onto the pillows on the floor and close his eyes. 

"Okay, yup. Not eating again... That tasted horrible." He'd honestly state. Alastor at that moment decided, nope. I'm not going to eat any of that. The meer expressions from Angel Dust told Alastor that if he were to eat that- Yeah, he's not going to finish thinking that.

"Well then, I'm getting in the shower." The radio demon announced. "Mind if I join?" Even if Angel was feeling like crap, he at least wanted to get one flirt in today." "Hah! Yes, I do mind. So no, you can't join." That's what Angel was told before the demon disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Sheesh..."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Alastor got undressed and stepped into the shower, Alastor's Shampoo and conditioner already in the bathroom, Wow. Already sharing bathrooms? Alastor didn't mind, neither did Angel. The deer grabbed the 'Peppermint' Shampoo and conditioner. He hadn't tried it out yet and thought it would be nice! Once using both, he thought he smelt nice. The shower allowed him to actually smell, which he was thankful for. The scent was strong though, he didn't mind. He didn't mind a lot right now.

Once he'd come out of the shower, he was dried up and dressed into a red fluffy dressing gown that Angel got him. Angel went in shortly after Alastor came out of the shower.

In the shower Angel couldn't help but rub his eyes, dang they were itchy. Must have been the flu/cold.. Whatever he and Alastor had. Dang, being sick sucked. He still couldn't breathe through the red spots that acted like his nose. Why was the shower making him more... Sneezy? Must be the steam? He grabbed the Strawberry shampoo and conditioner and finished, not without sneezing at least 3 times though. 

He'd put on the pink dressing gown on that Alastor got him and made his way onto the other side of the bed, opposite Alastor and not facing him. The deer noticed that Angel didn't look as relaxed as he was, the shower made him feel better. He wondered why the shower didn't do the same thing for Angel Dust, they got sick at the same time anyway. Angel couldn't stop itching at his eyes, Alastor didn't really pay attention at first until he started rubbing more intensely. 

"What are you doing...?" The more-powerful demon questioned. It looked a little disturbing since Angel wasn't facing him. "Nothing." He was clearly doing something. "Ah, dumb question. Why are you rubbing your eyes like that?" The answer seemed simple, "Because my eyes itch? Jee Al, I thought you were smarter than this." He joked.

"Yes, I know that. But  _ why _ do they itch? That isn't a symptom." He asked curiously, His eyes weren't itchy... Tired and heavy, yeah. But itchy? No.

"Eh, I don't know. However, I do know that I'm about to sleep soo... Night Al!" The spider said, sliding under the covers before closing his eyes almost instantly.

"It's only 4 P.M ..." The deer stated, oh well. He was tired too. He's been tired all day. He might as well sleep too. It's nice to sleep, especially when you're sleeping with a giant spider in your bed. Well, it was Angel's bed... But at this point, it was Alastors too. He'd close his eyes and manage to fall asleep once again... 

Angel woke up at around 7:30 P.M Thank god he got at least  _ some _ sleep. He looked over to see his boyfriend asleep and looking better. That was good. He felt... Better, not perfect. But better. His eyes were watery and his nose was blocked though... Strange. They're both sick so It's possible, he guessed. 

He was going to get closer but his body had other plans. Jesus, why did he feel even more dead than usual? Wait... Did- Did he smell peppermint? . . .

End of part one: 

Stay tuned~


	2. Peppermint Pimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to cuddle now?" The deer suggested. "Sure, my Sick Peppermint Pimp." 
> 
> "Oh god, do not call me that." The demon laughed at the dumb nickname.
> 
> -
> 
> Basically, the bois are sick and they're both very clingy

He'd breathe in to make sure he was actually smelling what he thought it was. Only to instantly regret it... Yup, he smelled Peppermint. The one thing- Well... One of the many things he was allergic to. Damn it. 

And damn this spider body with all of its, 'Sensory organs'... Why did spiders even have them!? It made allergies so much worse and it sucked. The creepiest part is he could also taste and smell through his limbs, normally why he always had gloves on. Jesus, why did being a spider-demon give him some of the traits of a spider. 

He'd feel his own breath hitch from that stupid scent, why out of all the things... Peppermint. It wasn't Christmas? Unless someone decided to put up candy canes early... Or someone really liked Peppermint... Ugh. 

He'd managed to barely sneeze into his elbow... Multiple times. He thanked whoever it was that gave him literally kitten sneezes, despite how embarrassing it was. Sniffing again, he knew it was going to be a longgg night.

Damn it, where was that smell coming from? Why wasn't he able to smell anything all-day and was only able to smell when there was peppermint. Okay, enough thinking about it. He'd decided to bury himself deeper under the covers...

Okay was the smell on him..? Or... He could still smell it and it honestly made him feel sick. That dumb scent. Ugh, he kept thinking that. It annoyed the hell out of him. His eyes itched, they were probably red and watery and he couldn't stop sn- He cut that thought of by another quiet but forceful sneeze. Yeah, that. He couldn't stop sneezing is what he was going to think. 

He then realized that while thinking that, he put his hands over his face. Gross. So a bit grumpily, he managed his way out of the covers carefully to avoid waking his boyfriend and made his way into the bathroom.

Okayyyy... He was getting pissed, the scent was in here too which he found out after almost immediately rubbing his eyes and coughing. Wait, was that the bug or the most likely-allergic reaction? Both...? Maybe another shower would help? He just had one though, he must have touched peppermint even though he hadn't left the room...? What the hell. He could smell it, but he couldn't see it.

He'd decided to hell with it, and hopped into the shower again. Maybe using shampoo and conditioner again would be strong enough to distract him from the thing he was clearly reacting to. He couldn't really see what he was grabbing because of the blurriness from his eyes, so he decided to grab whatever was closest, which happened to be Alastor's shampoo and conditioner. He didn't think much of it since they both shared pretty much everything they had. That was one of the things they both loved, how they both got to share things they loved and liked. 

He decided since whatever the thing was that seemed to be annoying him, he'd decide to use quite a lot of it. Alastor wouldn't mind, it was normally Alastor using a whole bottle on just his weirdly pointy but soft hair. 

The spider demon couldn't really smell anything at that moment, which he was a little grateful for. Once he was done, he got out of the shower and put on his white and pink set of pajamas and a pink dressing gown that of course, Alastor got him. 

He'd decided, even though it was like 8 or 9 P.M now, he wasn't going back to sleep. He felt like death... And sleeping while being Allergic to something and sick at the same time was a nightmare on its own. His eyes were watering again... Ugh. 

Angel decided to grab his favorite pink brush, that Alastor also got him... It was amazing and didn't hurt like the other painful brushes. He'd style his hair, even though he knew it was probably going to get messed up as soon as he'd lay down. Looking in the mirror, yikes. He actually had bags under his eyes. Which never happened. Then again, Alastor did too. So he'd hoped that they'd go away when they were both better. 

Sniffling, he'd grab a miniature packet of tissues and wash his hands. Sleep was the only thing he could think of apart from watching the television but he didn't want to wake up his Radio Demon. 

Sighing, he made his way back onto his side of the bed, careful not to wake the other demon across from him. He wasn't entirely sure if Alastor was still asleep. He got a weird feeling... Like his chest was tightening slightly while looking at him. Oh.

Yup should've known. Sighing once again, he made his way back to the bathroom that he left no more than 30 seconds ago. He'd open up the cabinets to look for his old allergy medicine. He'd been doing a pretty good job avoiding minty things so he hadn't really bought any stuff for it. 

He'd managed to get lucky and find some allergy pills.. Slightly expired allergy pills. Only say... A year expired? Angel didn't really want to risk taking them but another annoying kitten sneeze made him make up his mind. 

Well, two kitten sneezes. Wait no. Two turned into three and before he knew it, he was having a very very VERY annoying sneezing fit. He'd swear that went on for at least two minutes. Okay, he was this close to resorting to holding his breath for a week... At least 40 hours, Spiders can go that long.. Right? 

Well, he was human once... So whatever. He'd just deal with it. He was a little more than mad. They'd both been sick for a few days and should probably be getting better. Not getting worse. The smell of peppermint still lingered in the air, Angel knew this because it was so annoying. He didn't really want to look until the expired allergy medicine did something because he knew if this was bad, it would be even worse when he found out what was causing all this hell.

While exiting the bathroom, the smell got to him again so he once again sneezed into his elbow three times quietly. He didn't exactly notice the deer staring at him, sitting up clearly awake. Alastor didn't say anything, he just carefully watched the spider crawl quietly back into bed on the furthest side away from him. Strange, they just had a shower a few hours ago.. Whatever, was what the demon decided.

He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Obviously knowing that he wouldn't be able to. At least 15 minutes later where he surprisingly felt like he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sound of quiet sniffling which was followed by a small fit of quiet sneezing. Honestly, to Alastor, it sounded adorable. Once Angel seemed like he was done, his deer boyfriend turned over and said, "Bless you." While chuckling. 

That seemed to startle Angel a bit which turned Alastors chuckling into laughter, this idiot.. "Woah, Al you scared me." He said, laughing a bit himself while still sniffling slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Alastor asked sincerely. "Mhm, I keep smelling peppermint and its super annoying. But not much I can really do because I have no idea where the smells coming from." His spidery boyfriend replied. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" It was Angels turn to be concerned as he hadn't asked how the also-sick demon was feeling. 

"Ah yes, I'm feeling much better! Apart from the headache and feeling like I'm freezing." The radio demon replied, in an unexpected cheery tone. The powerful demon noticed that Angel's eyes were slightly red and watery. He decided to ask about the peppermint question.

"Why don't you like the smell of peppermint?" The curious demon asked. Angel kinda expected Alastor to know why. "Oh yeah, I don't think I've mentioned it before but peppermint can kill spiders pretty quickly... Also doesn't help that I'm allergic to it.. I keep smelling it everywhere but like I said, I can't find where the smells coming from." The Spider demon said casually. 

Did-Did he hear Angel clearly...? Okay, the Radio Demon instantly felt horrible, not sure if it was from being sick or the guilt of what he'd done. "O-Oh." Was all he said. 

Angel saw the way his boyfriend sort of- Froze... Much like an actual deer, well.. He was a Deer Demon. "Uh... You sure you're okay?" The taller boyfriend asked, moving a bit closer, then a bit more when he was sure that the deer wouldn't freak out. It honestly scared him a little bit to see the demon pause like that. 

The spider put a hand on the Deer's shoulder. "Al..? Ya in there?"  
Angel's eyes were still itchy, so he pulled his arm back to rub them... His eyes were even itchier... This action caused the shorter demon to realize that he sorta blanked out...

"Ah.. Angel, there's... Something I need to tell you." He sounded pretty hesitant so Angel had a sort of feeling that he probably wouldn't like the news. "Uh, yeah Al...? The other demon replied, still rubbing one of his eyes. Ugh, they were so watery. 

"Uhm.. Did you by any chance use the new Shampoo and conditioner..?" The powerful demon actually felt guilty, really guilty. "Uh, just a little bit of it. I used it after I realised I could smell Peppermint to sorta distract myself from the smell, I guess." He said, not really getting the hint. 

"Well... I might have picked up the Peppermint scent at the store." It honestly took a lot of power for him to say that. He could have hurt Angel by simply just using a simple product. He did hurt Angel by using it. He was a little worried that the Spider would be mad for doing something that could kill him. 

Instead... 

Alastor received Angel hugging him tightly, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. "Oh thank god, that was driving me crazy all night because I couldn't find where it was coming from." Angel chuckled. Alastor was a little confused... Why was he so calm about something literally toxic to him? Still, Alastor hugged back. 

"Sorry, I didn't know that peppermint could hurt you like that." The deer continued. "Al, whatcha talking about? You don't need to say sorry, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. If anything It's just been itchy eyes and constant-" He'd quickly pull back out of the hug, which upset Alastor a little bit until he realised why. Angel quietly sneezed into his elbow which felt like he'd done a million times today. "-Sneezing." He continued, chuckling a bit, something he'd also been doing a lot today. 

"Bless you." The deer said one again, also chuckling. 

"Thanks, now if ya don't mind me, I'm going to have a 3rd shower today so I can wash this peppermint out of my fur." The spider said, slowly retreating back to the bathroom. 

Alastor couldn't help but laugh at his moron's dumbness. 

Angel once again, for the 3rd time that day... Had another shower, making sure to NOT use the peppermint shampoo his cuddly boyfriend got him. 

Angel walked back out of the bathroom... Again, and made his way back onto the bed. Alastor decided that he'd also have a shower so he could spend more time with his boyfriend. "Where you going?" The spider asked.

"I'm going to also have a shower so I don't feel even guiltier for torturing you with the smell." The demon hesitantly replied. "Nah don't worry, I took very-likely expired allergy medicine so I should be good." Alastor nearly facepalmed at his boyfriend's stupidity. Of course, he'd do that, he had to admit... He was genuinely smiling though. He retreated back to the bed.

"Do you want to cuddle now?" The deer suggested. "Sure, my Sick Peppermint Pimp." 

"Oh god, do not call me that." The demon laughed at the dumb nickname.

Finally, both of them were in the bed closer together, cuddling like the deer wanted too. "Are you positive you'll be okay like this?" The deer asked once more as his boyfriend sniffled. 

"Anything with you is worth putting up with." The spider said as he pulled up the covers.

They were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't accurate to people with allergies! I'm 13 and very much not a doctor so I used the handy info by using the power of Google to try and write this! I hope you liked it, I spent a while on it! I wasn't sure if I was going to upload this because I didn't want to upset anyone who actually had allergies >~<

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I was going to make it longer but I didn't want to make it too long and bore anyone ;w; This is my 3rd fanfic ever, so I hope you like it! <3 I spent a while on it u.u I got a bit worried about this


End file.
